Tomb Raider
by Lexie Jayne
Summary: Lara recieves a letter from a friend of her father's - who is currently living in California with the Slayer, Buffy Summers
1. Afterwards

Disclaimer: Not mine. Lara Croft and characters belong to the film company and Nintendo and all the Buffy characters belong to Joss Whedon.  
  
Note: Something weird happened and chapter one uploaded in both chapter 1 and 2, so I'm resubmitting it again.  
  
  
Lara was sitting at the kitchen table, when Bryce brought the mail. He looked tired and angry.  
  
"What is it Bryce?" Lara asked, sorting through her mail.  
  
"Had a bugger of a night," he said. "Something was howling outside my van."  
  
"Did I forget to mention that the Hawkins's got a new dog?" Hillary said, placing some French Toast on the table. "Horrible little mutt. It's a toy poodle, but has lungs bigger than Lara's."  
  
"Are you saying I'm loud?" Lara asked, between bites of toast.  
  
"Not as much as you were when you were young, Lara," Hilly sat down with his breakfast.  
  
"Are you saying I'm old?" Lara was clearly enjoying teasing Hillary.  
  
"N-No," Hilly gave her a pained look. "Lara, really, you know exactly what I'm saying."  
  
"I do," she nodded. Tossing some letters at Hilly and Bryce, she flipped through the others. "Those are the bills you need to pay," she said, opening a letter.  
  
Dear Lara Croft,  
I'm not sure if you'll remember me, I was a friend of your father's, before his tragic demise. The last time I saw you was at his funeral, a small girl of seven. You'd be almost 27 now, wouldn't you?  
This letter isn't to rekindle a friendship with a dead man's daughter. I currently reside in Sunnydale, California. It has just been discovered that some ancient artifacts are hidden around our humble town. Having kept tabs on your whereabouts since you were young, I have a feeling you'll be interested. Sunnydale is keeping this discovery to themselves; worried about the treasure hunters.  
The artifact that needs to be found is an amulet. Apparently it grants the innermost power to its wearer and is especially dangerous in a town like Sunnydale.  
Sunnydale is a Hellmouth - a lot of mystical going ons happen in my very town.  
  
If you should be interested, Lara dear, my address is 3/234 Playa Linda Condos, Sunnydale. I work at Sunnydale High School's Library.  
  
Yours sincerely, Rupert Giles.  
  
Lara sat up. "Hilly, do you know a man called Rupert Giles?" she asked, rereading her letter.  
  
"Why, yes. Mr Giles was a great friend of your father. He is your godfather, Lara, and wanted to apply for custody when your father died," Hilly took the letter from Lara and read it.  
  
"I do believe we're off to America," Lara aid cheerfully, standing up.  
  
Bryce shook his head and yawned. "Bugger."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lara had to organize two cars, her Norton motor bike, three computers, a crate of guns and ammo and her clothes to be transported to Sunnydale in three days.  
  
"Lara, may I advise you to take a nice dress," Hilly said, as he folded her clothes into a suitcase. Lara wordlessly threw the offending white dress, shoes and hat at her butler and then handed him another twelve pairs of shorts.  
  
"I wore that dress once, Hilly, and never again," Lara called, as she tossed hair brush, toothbrush and a first aid kid into her bag. And then followed was five pairs of combat boots, two pairs of sneakers and some hiking boots.  
  
"I'm offended," Hilly said, zipping up Lara's bags. "Vincent Wilson is picking up the cars and your bike in half an hour, Lara; you need to make sure that they have petrol."  
  
"Bryce has done that," Lara said, stacking her bags near the down, and unzipped her backpack. Her two .45, three daggers, ammo, a chemical laser, plastic explosives and Mr Giles's letter were folded in there. "I need to slip this in the secret compartment of the TVR. Bryce designed it so my precious guns could see America. And the gun permits are in my carry on."  
  
As Lara bounced away to put her bag in the secret compartment, Hilly shook his head and carried Lara's bags downstairs.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
Giles was worried. A week ago he had sent a letter to an old friend's daughter and there had been no reply or phone call. Having not spoken to anyone who knew Lara Croft at this day and age, Giles was worried the letter hadn't reached her or she thought he was a man whom desperately wanted to know his goddaughter. But then, did Lara know Giles was her godfather?  
  
Willow, Buffy, Xander, Oz and Cordelia were sitting around the table, talking.  
  
"Giles," they all nodded as he walked in.   
  
"Giles, in Social Sciences, Ms Harper was looking at the artifact buried in Sunnydale and all the legends surrounding it," Buffy began. "Demons and really gross things. When am I going to need to locate the necklace thingy?"  
  
Giles took off his glasses and began to polish them on his shirt. "Buffy..."he faltered and turned to the resident hacker. "Willow, could you please locate a file on a British Lady - Croft, Lara."  
  
Willow smiled. "Sure," and turned to the computer.  
  
Giles began again. "Buffy...locating this amulet is not a job you will be taking on. I've written to a friend of mine, to locate the amulet. This is not a job for a Slayer."  
  
Everyone looked at him. "Giles! I'm the Slayer! Finding dangerous jewelry is practically my job!" Buffy exploded.  
  
"Actually, that's Cordelia's," Xander joked.  
  
"The person I've written to is quite capable," Giles smiled, thinking of some of Lara's adventures. "And will do a thorough job."  
  
Oz shrugged. "So who is this person?"  
  
"I'll only give you information on a need to know basis," Giles said, as the bell sounded. *Saved by the bell.* "Go to class."  
  
"We're gone," Willow said, standing up. "Oh, Giles, there's no one in the database- who is still alive- with the name 'Croft'."  
  
Giles felt his heart almost stop. "That's all, thank you Willow."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
Lara stood in the carpark of Los Angeles International airport. "Hilly, Bryce, take the luggage in a car each. I'll take my Norton," she pulled the helmet on.  
  
Bryce snorted. "Yes, I can just see Hilly on your Norton, Lara."  
  
"Your ignorance is still amusing, Bryce," Lara smirked behind the helmet. "I've got a comm link and my mobile phone. I'll meet you at Sunnydale High in two hours," Lara started the bike and rode out of the carpark as fast as she could.  
  
Zooming down the highway, Lara was half wondering what Mr Giles looked like.  
  
It was a fairly quick trip on her bike; she darted in and out of traffic and annoyed a lot of the drivers. *This is almost fun,* Lara thought, wickedly. *All I need I my guns strapped to my legs and a knife sheathed at my ankle, and this would be a serious adrenaline rush.*  
  
Lara pulled into a service station, to get a drink. Feeling she should probably make an impression on the students of SHS and Mr Giles, she strapped the guns to her leg and a knife on her ankle.  
  
After another half an hour, she was speeding down the road to SHS.  
  
*Perfect,* Lara thought. *Students who can fetch me Mr Giles."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Xander, Buffy, Willow, Oz and Cordy were sitting on the steps when Lara roared up.  
  
Xander's eyes widened. Buffy, Willow and Cordelia also stared.  
  
"What are you betting that that's Giles's friend?" Oz asked quietly.  
  
"Too girl like," Willow said.  
  
*~*~*  
Lara tried to brake, but at the last second realised Bryce hadn't fixed her brakes.  
  
"Bugger," she swore, and twisted the bike the opposite direction. Jumping off, she knelt and saw the exposed wires.   
  
"Damnit," she shook her head and took of the heavy helmet. Heaps of students were gawking at her. Tucking the helmet under her arm, she walked up to the school.  
  
Ignoring the whispering students, she made her way into the building, when a boy with bright red hair stopped her.  
  
"Are you looking for Mr Giles?" he asked, looking pretty blasé.  
  
"Yes," Lara said, "He wrote me that he worked here."  
  
"Come on," the boy said. "I'm Oz,"  
  
Lara nodded and followed him, just as Harmony stopped them.   
  
"Oh. My. God," she said, looking at Lara. "Leather is so out. So are guns."  
  
Lara pulled her .45 out of its holster and shrugged. She liked these guns and this girl was so...ditzy.  
  
Oz looked at the guns and his eyes widened. Apparently this was a girl who didn't take any crap.  
  
"Cool, guns," was all he managed to say. "Come on."  
  
Lara was lead to a library, scarily similar to the one at her home. Dark, musty - but with those horrible books she used in high school; none of the books like her father had kept in their personal library.  
  
She saw a middle aged man in a small office, reading a book.  
  
"I'll go get him," Oz said, striding into the office. As Lara glanced around, she noticed four other teenagers enter the library - three girls and a boy.   
  
"We're waiting for Oz," the redhead said, by way of explanation.  
  
Lara couldn't give a damn who the redhead was waiting for, but nodded anyway. *No need to make any more enemies - yet,* Lara mused to herself, tapping her foot.  
  
The boy, dark hair and kinda gangly, looked at her guns. "Are those real guns?" he asked. Lara detected a slight amount of fear.  
  
"Yes, I think so," Lara replied, a hint of mocking in her tone.   
  
Oz came back out and wrapped his arms around the redhead. "Mr Giles is coming," he nodded at Lara.  
  
Mr Giles walked out, polishing his glasses on his shirt, stopping completely when he saw Lara. He went completely white, like he'd seen a ghost or something (and considering where they are, seeing a ghost wouldn't be so strange.)  
  
"Giles, are you all right?" the blonde asked, taking a step forward.  
  
"L-Lara," Giles said, completely ignoring Buffy. "You're..."  
  
"Alive," Lara finished for him, smiling. "It's good to see you, Rupert."  
  
Before Lara had left the manor, she had hunted down some old photo albums to find some of Rupert Giles. She had also picked Hilly's brains for information on her 'unknown' relative.  
  
Lara had located some photographs of Rupert, remembering him only a little. Fortunately (or unfortunately) Rupert still looked a lot like he did when he was 20.  
  
Giles walked over and hugged Lara, while the Scooby Gang looked on.  
  
"Is anyone else confused?" Cordelia asked. They all raised their hands.  
  
"Lara, dear, take a seat," Giles motioned to the library table. "I'll get my notes on the artifact."  
  
As Rupert hurried away, the teens swooped in.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" the red head demanded, storming over.  
  
"Why do you have guns?" the brunette girl asked.  
  
"Didn't you hear about the American School Massacre?" the brunette boy spat, still wary of Lara.  
  
Giles hurried back out, clutching a manila folder of newspaper clippings. "Here we are," he seemed very happy, Buffy thought. She was still peeved about the person Giles was bringing in to look for the artifact.  
  
Lara took the folder. "What do you actually know about the artifact?" she asked, reading the newspaper articles.  
  
"W-Well, it grants the wearer their innermost wish. And considering this is Sunnydale, we need it located immediately," Giles said.  
  
"Mmm," Lara flipped through the pages of research. "What exactly is the artifact?"  
  
"Giles!" Buffy exploded, everyone turned to look at her. "Who the hell is she? Why can't Angel and I locate the stupid thingy majig and Who the hell is she?"  
  
The Scooby gang sat around the table, waiting for Giles's explanation.  
  
Giles took off his glasses and began to polish them. "Well, while I was studying at the Watcher's Council, I made a great friend - Lord Croft. Lord Croft was an archaeologist of rare and mystical objects. His wife was dead and he had a young daughter. Lord Croft was murdered in 1982, leaving his seven year old alone in the world - with several billion dollars, a title and a manor in her name.   
  
"I tried to obtain custody of Lord Croft's daughter but failed. I lost track of the girl seven years later, when she went on her first expedition. When I moved to America three years ago, I lost track of her again," Giles nodded.  
  
"So?" Buffy yelled.  
  
"This is Lady Lara Croft, Lord Croft's daughter," Giles explained patiently. "I tracked her down recently, from a magazine. She is the one who will find the artifact for us, Buffy."  
  



	2. Croft, Lara Croft

  
The teens gazed at Lara in surprise, while she was still paging through Giles's material on the artifact.   
  
Reaching into her backpack, Lara pulled out her mobile phone. Punching a code in, she got Bryce's comm link.  
  
"Lara. What's up?" Bryce asked.  
  
"How far away are you?" Lara asked, scanning the articles.  
  
"Are you there already?" Bryce said, incredulously. "Bloody hell, I need a motorbike."  
  
"And?" Lara asked, impatiently.  
  
"An hour, tops. I'll see you at school," Bryce said, disconnecting the comm link.  
  
Lara switched off the mobile phone and stuck it back into her pack. Rupert looked at her.   
  
"Lara, these are..." Giles paused, in need of an explanation of who the Scoobies were to him. "This is Buffy Summers, the current Vampire Slayer. And these are her friends - Willow, Cordelia, Xander and Oz."  
  
Lara nodded calmly. "I knew Leslie Fletcher; she was the second last slayer before you, Buffy. She was a bit dull. And, don't take this personally, but I don't have a lot of sympathy for Slayers. Maybe it's because I'm a 'Tomb Raider'- I manage to live through some dangerous times and I'm not supernatural."  
  
The are gawked at her. "Like what?" Xander asked.  
  
Lara shrugged. "Well, the last expedition I was on, I located the All Seeing Eye and destroyed it. I survived Stone Warrior Demon Monkeys and the God-Who-Sees-All. I met- and destroyed- the man who murdered my father and I traveled back twenty years. And I did that with my precious Colts," Lara said, motioning to her guns.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Where are you staying?" Willow asked, being the first to find her voice.  
  
"A hotel halfway between L.A. and Sunnydale - The Mariot," Lara said, zipping up her pack and standing up. "I'll take this with me, Rupert, and I'll see you later on."  
  
As Lara put her guns into the holsters and left, Giles shook his head.  
  
"Willow, can you get on that blast machine and find anything you can on Lord Croft or the All Seeing Eye," he asked.  
  
"What's the All Seeing Eye, Giles?" asked Xander.  
  
"The All Seeing Eye was a triangle of a mystical metal, which granted the power of the gods to the possessor. Not unlike our artifact here. I'd like to know more about it," Giles nodded.  
  
****  
Lara looked around the hotel suite. Apparently, the hotel was barely a month old. It was cozy, Lara decided, but nothing special.  
  
She had already contacted both Bryce and Hilly, telling them to meet her at the hotel. She had ordered room service, and was currently reading up on Rupert's research and eating a cherry chocolate gateau.   
  
*This is life,* Lara thought. *I might go for a swim a bit later.*  
  
Thump! Thump! Lara looked at the door with an evil look.  
  
"Open up, Lara! These bags weigh a ton!" Bryce yelled. Lara sighed and climbed off the lounge to open the door.  
  
*We did bring an impressive amount of stuff,* Lara thought, as the bell boy wheeled their bags in.  
  
"Anything else, ma'am?" the bell boy was looking about ten inches south of Lara's face and Lara wasn't happy.  
  
"No," Lara said crossly and turned to unload the bags, leaving the bell boy to let himself out.  
  
Hillary and Bryce were unpacking the bags, so Lara settled back down with her cake and research.  
  
"I can't believe while we were downstairs, struggling with your bags, you were up here wolfing down expensive cake!" Bryce growled.  
  
Lara smirked. "That's just an added bonus of being me, Bryce dear."  
  
Hillary appeared in the sitting room. "All the bags are unpacked, may I suggest we go downstairs for afternoon tea?"  
  
Lara nodded, pushed the cake away and followed Hilly downstairs.  
  
"Afternoon tea? After you ate that great hunk of cake?" Bryce was shocked.  
  
Lara raised her eyebrows at Bryce and followed Hilly out of the room.  
  
*****  
Buffy, Xander, Willow, Oz and Cordelia were having a drink at the Expresso Pump before heading home.  
  
"So what do you think of Giles's friend?" Willow asked carefully.  
  
Buffy frowned. "I don't like her; her and her attitude about Slayers. She's obviously never been one."  
  
"Buffy," Oz looked up from his latte. "If Lady Croft was a Slayer, wouldn't she either be dead or you wouldn't be alive?"  
  
Buffy gave him a death glare. "You know exactly what I mean, Oz."  
  
Cordelia tapped the side of her non-fat double mocha latte. "Buffy, she's a Lady - she obviously has money. Can you imagine what her clothes look like?" Cordelia looked faint.  
  
"All I saw was a girl wearing black leather pants and a tank top. I wear that!" Buffy growled.  
  
"Buffy," Xander said. "Why don't you like Lara?"  
  
Buffy pouted awhile. "Cause I wanted to find that stupid artifact. I feel dumb cause Giles had to go to England because he thinks I can't do it."  
  
Xander spread his hands. "See? Giles decided upon a professional. Besides, you and Dead Boy would probably go for a lot of smoochies instead of finding the artifact..." Xander stopped at all the glares he got. "What?"  
  
"For your information, Xander Harris, Angel and I are on a break," Buffy snapped and slouched. "I wish Giles hadn't got a professional- doesn't he think I'll do a good job?"  
  
Oz held up his hand. "One question! Exactly what is the artifact? A necklace, a vase, a really ugly pot?"  
  
Willow shrugged. "No one knows. But you know that All Seeing thingy,   
Lady Croft discovered? Well, apparently her father was a member of the   
Order to find and use it. Lady Croft found and destroyed it."  
  
"And how do you know this?" Cordelia said, witheringly.  
  
Willow blushed. "I hacked into some group's files - Something to do   
with lights glowing."  
  
"Illuminate?" Oz supplied.   
  
Willow shook her head. "Close. Like the `Illuminatee or Illuminates.   
But it was wiggins - all these details about what Lord Croft did- and   
photos of the dead..."  
  
Buffy stirred her latte. "Are you saying Lady Croft mightn't be as...   
good, as we previously thought?"  
  
Willow shrugged. "Her father was involved with the light people."   
  



	3. Revealed

Lara had seen Titanic - a lot. Bryce had this fascination with watching it and criticizing the computer graphics.   
  
The tea room seemed to have been designed from that movie and Lara felt very uncomfortable.   
  
"So what do we know about this artifact?" Bryce asked Lara.  
  
"It's a bit like the All Seeing Eye," she said, handing Bryce a wad of paper. "From what I've read, it sounds like a piece of jewelry."  
  
"Like earrings or a bracelet?" Hillary raised his eyebrows.  
  
"More like a necklace or a ring," Lara paused, as the waitress came over.  
  
"A cappuccino, an orange juice and a cup of Earl Grey tea," she said, in her nasal voice breaking. "And three raspberry muffins."  
  
As the waitress tottered away, Hilly shook his head and winced. "If her voice had been one octave higher, my ears would have bled."  
  
Lara snorted with laughter and took her cappuccino. "Anyway, I think it's a piece of jewelry. I understand Rupert's urgency to find it, actually."  
  
"Why?" Bryce asked, gulping his orange juice.  
  
"Because Sunnydale is on top of a Hellmouth," Lara smiled in her 'I'm right and better than you' way.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"What, exactly, is a Hellmouth?"  
  
Lara broke off a corner of her muffin. "A Hellmouth is where the fabric of normalcy or humanity is weak. It is where demons and magicks can easily break through into our world," Lara smiled.  
  
"And how do you know this?" Bryce demanded. "I mean, it doesn't sound like common knowledge, does it?"  
  
Lara mockingly flung her hand to her heart. "I am completely shocked that you don't trust me, Bryce," she said. "After all my studies of artifacts, rare and mystical, you think I wouldn't know about a place where the fabric of realism is almost non-existent?"  
  
Bryce sat back. "You have a point there, Lara."  
  
"Good. Now, it is almost 5 p.m. We're expected back at the library," Lara said, finishing her cappuccino. "That was the worst cappuccino I have ever had. It was more like lukewarm milk."  
  
"You've been spoilt by Hillary," Bryce smirked, standing up.  
  
"I know," Lara replied. "We'll take the Porsche. Hurry along, chop chop."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
Buffy and the gang had returned to the library to research the artifact and Giles had insisted that Buffy train.  
  
"Why? I don't need to train; I'm not locating the artifact," Buffy retorted, as she loaded the crossbow.  
  
Giles rolled his eyes. "I dare say Lara will need some help; after all, guns don't kill vampires."  
  
Willow looked up from her computer. "Giles, did you know that Lady Croft's father was a part of some light group? To do with that All Seeing Eye."  
"Really," Giles looked up. "I know nothing on the subject of ancient artifacts - unless, of course, they will involve the Slayer."  
  
"Which is where I come in," came another, female, British voice.  
  
"Lady Croft," came Buffy's unenthusiastic reply. "You're back."  
  
"Don't call me 'Lady Croft'," Lara said. "It'd remind me of my mother - if I'd known her. Lara is fine."  
  
Buffy gave her an evil look and turned back to fixing her crossbow. Willow looked at Lara.  
  
"Lara?" Willow asked tentatively. Lara walked over. "Um, I was on the 'Net, looking for some information on you, but I can't find anything under 'Lady Croft'."  
  
Lara nodded. "If you're looking for articles on me - try 'Tomb Raider'- that's what the press call me."  
  
"Tomb Raider?" Xander asked incrediously. "Isn't that a bit.. you've still got those guns, don't you?"  
  
Lara nodded. "Yeah. It's so people don't annoy me."  
  
Xander winced and looked back at his book. Willow suddenly started laughing.  
  
"Xander, we'll have to get Angel a set of those guns, when you annoy him!" she was laughing now, and so was Buffy.  
  
Lara ignored them and turned to Giles. "From your research, I think the artifact is a ring or an amulet - just the way they refer to it."  
  
"So?" Xander said. "It could be an ankle bracelet or a nose ring?"  
  
Lara gave him a 'you're-annoying-me' look. "That's exactly what my butler said. If it's as ancient as it sounds like, it'll be a ring or a necklace."  
  
"I'll ask Angel; he knows all about those old bits of jewelry," Buffy pulled on a sweatshirt.  
  
"Who's Angel?" Lara said, setting up her laptop.  
  
"My boyfriend," Buffy said, giving Lara a 'who-dares-wins' look.  
  
Suddenly, Bryce and Hilly walked in, carting another two sets of Lara's Colts, nine more clips and a laptop.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Xander asked, rudely.  
  
"Mr Hillary and...Bryce. Lara's employees," Hilly said, regally.  
  
"Bryce, I want you to contact our sources and email around about an artifact lost in California around 1703, okay? A piece of magical jewelry. It's probably been sent here from Salem or somewhere. Maybe the Illuminati?" Lara logged on to the 'Net.  
  
"Lara, do you actually know how to kill a vampire?" Buffy asked. "I mean, guns will work for most things, but not vampires."  
  
"Yes, I'm surprised what people can live through these days," Lara replied. "I mean, to kill Mr Powell, I had to throw him into a timestorm."  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes and threw up her hands in a 'I give up' way.  
  
"What Buffy is trying to say, is that vampires can only be killed by a wooden stake to the heart," Giles said, patiently.  
  
Bryce snickered. "So, Buffy here, spends her nights strolling through graveyards, pushing bits of sharpened wood through dead people?"  
  
"Yes," came another voice. Cordelia stood by the door, in her cheerleading uniform. "That is pretty much all Buffy does."  
  
Lara snickered as well, and sent her email to Shugrave.   
  
"Once we nail the location of the artifact, it's a matter of getting together the appropriate supplies and getting it," Lara scanned the site she was on.  
  
"Hey," Xander spoke up, pointing to his book. "Here is something about a necklace, 'crafted before time' and it was 'so powerful, it was sent to Hell-on-Earth'."  
  
"What was it called?" Giles asked.  
  
"The Amulet of Light," Xander replied. "Did I find something? Did Xander actually help?"  
  
Lara got up, and peered over his shoulder. "I'll say you did," she murmured, pulling the book closer. Snatching Bryce's microscope, she slid he book underneath it.  
  
"The All Seeing Eye," she murmured, noticing the design on the necklace. "Illuminati."  
The drawing of the necklace was very detailed - a long chain. Three jewels - one big one, set in gold or silver, and two pieces of what appeared to be quartz, engraved with the All Seeing Eye.  
  
"Bryce, look up the Amulet of Light. And then our friend, Mr Powell. See what his latest case was," Lara took the book.  
  
"I thought you said Mr Powell was dead?" Buffy said.  
  
"Oh, I never said he was dead. He would've never died," Lara said. "What I did to him was so much worse than death. Which is why finding the amulet is going to be so much more dangerous for me."  



	4. At the Mansion

  
Buffy left about an hour after Lara arrived. *She's a bit of a drama queen,* Buffy thought peevishly. *But growing up with money probably does that to you - I mean, look at Cordelia.*  
  
Arriving at the mansion, Buffy looked around for Angel.  
  
"Angel?" *Maybe he's patroling,* Buffy thought, entering the hall. Then she smiled. Angel was sprawled out on the lounge, sleeping, with an open book on his chest. *If he breathed, I'd bet he'd be snoring,* Buffy thought. She watched him for awhile, debating whether or not to wake him up.  
  
Deciding against it, Buffy went to the 'kitchen'. The kitchen in the mansion hadn't been functional in ages. So, Angel had bought a mini fridge and set it up - with blood for him and soda, ice cream and other food stuffs for Buffy.   
  
Buffy poured herself a coke and sat at the table. Just waiting for Angel to wake up - no sense in waking him, it was only just sunset. And it wasn't as if Buffy had come over here other than to tell him about Lady Croft and her research...  
  
Sighing, Buffy leant on her hands. Angel had been back awhile, but their relationship had been completely on edge - every second conversation ended in an awkward silence or Buffy leaving the mansion. *This is depressing,* Buffy thought. *Most people don't meet their soulmate until they're old. I manage to meet mine - he was born three centuries too early and we can't be together. The higher powers really stuffed up big this time.*  
  
"Buffy?" Angel walked into the 'kitchen' and sat opposite her. "I'm sorry, I was sleeping."  
  
"No big - I used the time to catch up on my brooding," Buffy shrugged and took a sip of her drink.  
  
"I didn't realize you were coming around," Angel sounded almost apologetic. "I thought we were on a break."  
  
"We are," Buffy nodded decisively. "Which would usually mean that I wouldn't come around at all - at least not until our break ended..."  
  
"Buffy, you're babbling," Angel interrupted.  
  
Buffy nodded. "Okay. No more Buffy babble. You've heard about the artifact that has been 'discovered' in Sunnydale, right?"  
  
Angel shrugged. "Sort of. I beat up Willie last night and got a bit out of him. But all I know is it's all powerful."  
  
"Well," Buffy began. "A local museum person discovered this parchment with a long lost legend, yada, yada, yada, anyway, there is some rare artifact- known as the 'amulet', even though no one has a clue what it actually is, buried in Sunnydale. Now, Giles discovered that the artifact is all powerful - something about the possessor having the power of the gods. Which means, in a place like Sunnydale.."  
  
"We need to find it and find it fast," Angel finished.  
  
"Kind of," Buffy winced. "Giles got this girl in from London, 'cause he doesn't believe I can do a thorough enough job. So, if we want to help, we've got to do it with some archaeologist helping us with it."  
  
"What do you mean, Giles doesn't think you can do the job?" Angel looked surprised.  
  
Buffy looked at the floor. "Well, he got this girl in, 'cause she's a professional. I'm obviously not good enough."  
  
Angel walked around the other side of the table and wrapped his arms around her. "Don't be silly. Did Giles actually say any of this to you?"  
  
Buffy shook her head. "Xander did."  
  
Angel rolled his eyes. "That says it all. It's a girl? Obviously, she has a decent sized chest, or Xander would have supported you."  
  
Buffy nodded, leaning on his shoulder. "You have a point. Giles knows I've defeated some of the nastiest demons the world has to offer. But why did he ask a normal, human girl to do the job? Why is he paying someone when I'll do it for a night off?"  
  
Angel frowned. "You have a point. This is Sunnydale - we really can't risk an innocent's life. What does she know about vampires?"  
  
Buffy shrugged. "All she said was, 'I have no sympathies for Slayers,' and, 'You'd be surprised what a bullet will kill'."  
  
"Too risky, having her with us," Angel stood up. "Come on, it's dark enough to go talk to Giles - lets sort this out. Besides, I'd like to meet this girl who has Xander choosing her over you - she must be a model or something."  
  
"Oh, she's beautiful," Buffy stood up. "She's in her twenties, but absoulutely gorgeous - you'll probably fall for her."  
  
Angel gave Buffy a funny look. "Never. She could be the prettiest girl in history, but you are my girl. I will love you forever."  
  
With that, Angel leant down and kissed Buffy. After a few minutes of... making out, Buffy wrapped her arms around his neck. "I miss this - I miss us," she whispered.  
  
Angel kissed her nose. "I know. But sometimes, the bad times in our lives make us stronger. Make us deal."   
  
"That makes sense," Buffy smiled. "But I wish it didn't feel this bad."  
  
Angel nodded. "I know."  
  
  



	5. Known Of

  
Lara was training at the library, using blanks instead of live rounds. The rest of the Scoobies were watching in awe - the only other girl they'd seen fight like this was Buffy. But then, Buffy joked a bit when she slayed, Lara remained totally violent and serious.   
  
Finally the mini-droid collapsed in a heap and Lara tossed her Colts on the library table.  
  
"Wow," Cordelia said. "You can actually fight. I mean, you're not supernatural and you can fight."  
  
"Even Buffy will be impressed," Willow added.   
  
Xander was speechless.  
  
Lara turned to Bryce. "Have you dug up anything on Manfred Powell?" she asked.  
  
Bryce looked away from his laptop. "Zilch. Not a thing. In fact, I looked at the site which Willow looked at. It hasn't been touched since the Aurora. I'd say that after finding the triangle, they were going to uncover our amulet," Bryce tapped the laptop's keys. "Let me get into the database to find some files. Maybe something on the amulet."  
  
"Angel," Giles said, noticing the arrival of Buffy and Angel . "Is something wrong?"  
  
Lara looked up. *This must be Buffy's boyfriend. Not bad looking.*  
  
"Buffy explained to me about how she's not going to be locating artifact and you hired someone else who is.." Angel began.  
  
"In a completely honest and neutral way," Lara interrupted, smiling.  
  
Everyone turned to look at her. And Angel. Angel had a look of recongnition on his face.  
  
"Lara Croft," he said, half surprised and impressed.   
  
Buffy looked shocked. "You know her?"   
  
"Of Lady Croft," Angel nodded at Lara. "One of the finest archeaologists in the world. Multibillionaire."  
  
Lara gave him a small smile. "Then you'll put your girlfriend's worries aside, because I am quite capable."  
  
Angel frowned. "Against other achaeologists, maybe you can hold your own, but not against demons and vampires."  
  
Lara rolled her eyes. She had noticed the others had stayed out of this debate (she would have liked Bryce to say something!) and was rather...pissed off.  
  
"Have you heard of the All Seeing Eye?" Lara asked. Angel nodded. "I got it. Both pieces. And destroyed it. I have met with the man who murdered my father for the Eye. My home has been invaded and robbed and I was unarmed. I'm sure that I can hold my own against the 'vampires'," she said. Then she picked up her .45's and slid them into her holsters.  
  
"Come on Bryce, it's getting late. Where's Hillary?" Lara closed her laptop.  
  
"Here," Hillary appeared from the stacks, reading. "It seems that the amulet is quite famous in Romania."  
  
Lara noticed Angel and Buffy wince at the name 'Romania', but decided to let it pass.  
  
"Yes, we'll continue with the research tomorrow. Good night," Lara slung her laptop bag on her shoulder and left, Hillary and Bryce hurriedly following her.  
  
Angel shook his head and picked up the book Hillary had left lying around.  
  
"Angel, what do you know about Lara?" Willow asked.  
  
"Was she an 'old friend' - like Darla and Dru?" Xander asked, his expression innocent, but his eyes provoking.  
  
Buffy looked a bit betrayed. "How do you know Lara? Was she your girlfriend?" her voice cracked on the word 'girlfriend'.  
  
Angel shook his head. "I have never had the honour of meeting Lady Croft - until now."  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  



	6. Revelation

  
"So, Dead Boy, how'd you know Lara?" Xander said. "By proxy or default?"  
  
Willow gave him a shocked look. "Xander, since when have you known anything about computers?"  
  
Xander gave Willow a 'deer-in-the-headlights' look. "Computers? I know nada about computers. I was being.."  
  
"Perverted," Buffy finished.  
  
Xander nodded. "Exactly."  
  
Angel rolled his eyes. "I always make sure I know of the evil that goes on. I know of Lady Croft - have followed her expeditions - for years. She one of today's most unconventional and successful archaeologists.  
  
"The All Seeing Eye, Lara destroyed, is one of the most protected artifacts in the world. It was hidden in opposite ends of the earth, so no one never found them. One piece was protected by stone monkey gods and the God-Who-Sees-All. Not things you could even begin to understand. The other was protected by 'time and space'. The triangle was quite deadly, as I'm assuming this amulet is just as dangerous."  
  
Xander looked disappointed. "I was hoping for a messy ex lovers tale. Something that would provoke Buffy enough to hit Angel." That remark provoked all three girls and each of them hit Xander. "Hey!?"  
  
Giles took off his glasses. "Well, if the amulet appears to be that dangerous, I suggest that you go with Lara - with her inexperience with dealing with demons, you may make a good back up team."  
  
Buffy nodded. "Just as long as we don't have to use guns - it goes against all my principles."  
  
  



	7. Research

  
Lara lay sprawled on her bed, as she searched the Internet for the location of the place where the Amulet of Light was hidden.  
  
Bryce walked in, holding his laptop. Lara looked at his bedroom attire - spiderman boxer shorts and a blue Ninja Turtles tshirt.  
  
"I'm honestly beginning to wonder when you'll grow up, Bryce," she said, propping herself up on her hands.  
  
"Ah, yes, I'm the boy who never grew up," Bryce practically tossed his laptop next to Lara's and sprawled out next to her. Lara raised her eyebrows.  
  
"What did you find?" she asked.   
  
"In Sunnydale, the only places that the amulet would be - logically - are the caves on Playa Linda Beach, a mausoleum in Restfield cemetery and a Crypt in Shady Hill cemetery," Bryce said, bringing up the map. "I did a trace and they do meet in tunnels underneath the sewerage tunnels away from the cemetery. They were once old mines or storage for the war - all historical accounts contradict each other. But one fact shows up everywhere - the tunnels were boarded up in about 1920 after a cave in revealed a huge black hole and a pile of human bodies gnawed to death," Bryce said. "Charming town."  
  
Lara smiled briefly. "I'd say both the murders and the cave in were caused by the supernatural. Around the Salem Witchtrials, Sunnydale was the place most witches fled once being found out. Can you find any city plans for that black hole - they must've investigated it."  
  
Bryce nodded and rapidly began typing. "Nothing. It's like a brain scan of Austin Powers - completely empty."  
  
Lara looked at the screen of Bryce's laptop. "Nothing on what?"  
  
"I checked out the place of the hole - there is one oblique reference to the tunnels being unstable, but that's it. The murders are done in an ancient police file, but never properly investigated. People were scared of that and preferred not to think about it," Bryce shrugged.  
  
Hillary walked in. "Dinner just arrived," he said. "Have you found anything?"  
  
"Just that this town needs to read it's back files," Lara sighed. "We've found a suspicious location, probably where the amulet has been hidden. Rupert will know where I can find some solid information."  
  
"Of course." Hilly lead them to the sitting room, where their dinner was waiting.  
  
"How do you know those murders were the supernatural, Lara?" Bryce asked.  
  
"I saw the photos. Black and white, yes, but the carnage was very graphic. Only a bear could do that much damage - but a bear wouldn't murder so many and a bear would hardly be found underground," Lara sipped her champagne.  
  
"The photos were truly disgusting," Bryce said to Hillary. "One man had half his face chewed off."  
  
Hillary gave Bryce a pointed look. "We're eating."  
  
"Anyway" Lara continued, "I'll have a look at the library and I'm sure Willow can help us."  
  
"Which one was Willow?" Hillary asked.  
  
"The cute redhead," Bryce said.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Lara was never one to waste time during a 'case', so she rang Rupert for Willow's number straight after dinner. Willow was surprised, but agreed to dig around for information about those particular murders.  
  
Willow was on the 'Net, surfing for anything - Sunnydale had a large online base to search for things like this. *But why would the council display information on a rather gruesome murder online? Police cases were usually private."  
  
But when Willow looked at the case files, she found details on most police investigations for the past 100 years. The murder case was there and Willow felt a rush of suspicion. Finding it was too easy. But then, Lara wasn't a local and probably didn't know where to look on the net.  
  
Willow double clicked the case file and began pouring over it. There wasn't much. Seventy bodies, all in stages of decay. Mauled to death or drained of blood. Or, in several cases, bodies were missing vital organs such as heart or spleen.  
  
There was no investigation into the massacre - just a pile of unidentifiable bodies and a copy of black and white photos. It was all pretty shady. The last victim had been half alive and still lived in Sunnydale, Willow realised, when she saw his name.  
  
*Maybe he can tell us what's down that hole,* Willow thought.  
  
  



	8. Progress

Disclaimer: I own no characters. I have no money. Suing me is a waste of time.  
  
AN: I am completely aware my last update was in August, but I had the biggest case of writer's block. It hasn't completely cleared up yet but I have Chapter Eight (I know it's not terribly long and I will probably fix it up once I have finished the fic entirely.)  
  
There will be around thirty chapters in this fic, I expect ( I work faster with feedback, peoples!  
  
Dedication: LASP, for being my biggest fan. See? I did post a new chapter.two months late.(  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After dinner, Bryce checked his email.  
  
*********************************************  
  
To: tech_guy@one.net  
  
From: winsome_wills@hotmail.com  
  
Subject: Re: Police Files.  
  
B+L,  
  
I found quite a lot on the murders in the tunnel. They're attached. Apparently, there is one remaining survivor from the massacre - a Mister Samuel Hogarth, who still lives here in Sunnydale. I spoke to Buffy and we are going to speak to him tomorrow, as Mr Hogarth is familiar with both of us.  
  
Any problems call Giles or me. Buffy is on patrol.  
  
Willow.  
  
*************  
  
Bryce read the email aloud to Lara and Lara glared at him. "I really didn't want those teenagers involved with this," Lara sighed and stood up. "But they seem to already be organizing the research party."  
  
"Buffy is the Slayer, Lara. You may need her help when the time comes to retrieve the Amulet - Slayers know all there is to know about folk lore and urban myths," Hilly replied.  
  
Lara snorted in an unladylike fashion. "Hilly, all you need to do is look at Ms Summers to know she is not a traditional Slayer - a mini skirt? None of the traditional Slayers had people who helped them out either. And I certainly don't remember any of the Slayers having a vampire for a boyfriend , do you?"  
  
"No, I expect the Watcher's Council frown upon that sort of thing," Hilly soothed. "We'll be expected back at the High School Library early, if we wish to solve the mystery."  
  
Lara nodded in agreement, "Yes, I'm going to bed. Good night Bryce, Hillary."  
  
"Night, Lara."  
  
"Good night, Lara."  
  
************The Next Morning************  
  
Willow knocked on the door of the Summers' house. Buffy flung open the door and rolled her eyes. "Will! What was that message you left with Mom last night? It was really vague - something about finding someone who can help us if he's not too decripit?"  
  
"Donut?" Willow offered, holding a box towards Buffy. "I have jelly, sugar and those yummy chocolate ones with the caramel and strawberry filling. okay, I'm off the topic. Lara Croft found some information last night, which Bryce emailed me - they don't know what to look for, because they don't know the area too well. So, I pulled up all the research they'd attached and went looking in the files that the police don't really link to."  
  
"Spare me, Will, I can't think before my morning latte," Buffy shook her head. "Tell me in Xander-terms."  
  
"Lots of funny murders commited a long time ago linked to something wiggy - one guy survived the attack and still lives in Sunnydale - we're going to need Cordy for this one," Willow smiled as they arrived at the Expresso Pump.  
  
"Why?" Buffy sighed, standing at the counter.  
  
"Mr Hogarth is her neighbour."  
  
"I can hear it now."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
".Absolutely not," Cordelia cried, slamming her locker door. "Mr Hogarth is very old and frail and will probably drop dead if you ask him to remember * who* or * what* tried to murder him when he was young!"  
  
Buffy turned to Willow. "When were the murders committed?" she asked, flipping her hair to the side.  
  
"During the early to mid 1920s," Willow smirked at Cordelia. "C'mon Cordy, all we have to do is tell him we are completeing a school assignment on the history of Sunnydale and he'll be happy to help." Willow turned to Buffy, "Mr Hogarth is the old guy who ventures down from his castle whenever a school holds some function. Once, he donated a flock of ducklings to the kindergarten as pets! But he got really sick once his daughter died. I wish you'd known him back then."  
  
Buffy nodded. "Look, we really need to find this out. Lara is this close to persuading Giles to let her do this by herself. I really need 'in' on this."  
  
"I'll do whatever I can," Willow grinned. Then her grin faded. "As long as it's not playing 'bait' or being the groups last hope - I don't work well under pressure."  
  
"I'll do what I can to - as long as it's not gross or anything. And I can't tonight because Neiman Marcus are having a shoe sale and it's 50% off," Cordy grinned. "But I'm good every other night."  
  
"Okay Cordy," Buffy nodded, laughing. "See you in the library later."  
  
"See ya."  
  
  
  
AN: I know it's short but I have like 9 WIP and I need to finish them. Feedback helps me write faster, pussy cat, faster, so reviewing is always good ( 


End file.
